


Memories and starlight

by Owl_In_Firtree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 100 after happenings in the hobbit, why Tauriel really loves the starlight so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_In_Firtree/pseuds/Owl_In_Firtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriels is looking at the night sky and telling her little daughter a legend about the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to use any warnings, but there is someone dying in the beginning. But it's only a few words, really.
> 
> I know that the concept of death in Middle Earth is different but I thought that this makes a nice story nevertheless.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment : )

“No! Why? _Why??_ ” Tauriel cried out in deepest pain. “I love you! _I love you!_ ”

The dying boy in her arms smiled; a miracle in all the severe injuries and despair. “And I thought you were walking in another world.”

“I’m here with you now”, Tauriel whispered.

“But I won’t be for long.” The smile became sad. “Think of me when you look at the stars.”

“Oh, I will.” Now the tears began to flow. “More than you can imagine.”

 

100 years later: Tauriel is more or less happily married to a Silvan elf from the king’s guard and has a little daughter. She lives her life, cares for her family, protects the borders of Mirkwood, makes friends with people from Laketown and serves her king well. And there is one thing in her life that has always been there and makes everything brighter. That enlightens the darkest night. Literally.

 

Tauriel was sitting on the doorstep of their little house and looking at the night sky. The house was built on a small clearing in the huge trees around so the view on the dark blue eternity above was just perfect.

She loved to sit here, alone, when everything around was silent, and let her thoughts flow. It was nearly a full moon that casted its silver light on the leaves around. An uninvolved observer might think it was the moon that attracted her, but it was not. Neither was the nightly nature and landscape with the creepy sounds of hunting owls and the wind in the trees.

But today Tauriel should not be alone there for long. Suddenly she heard light footsteps behind and turned around to see her daughter standing in the door. The girl was barefoot and in her nightgown, with tousled red hair, red just like Tauriel’s.

With a sigh, she dropped to the floor next to her mother.

“Míriel, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping”, Tauriel chastised softly.

“I couldn’t sleep”, the little girl announced cheerfully. “And you are outside here too, so why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m a lot older and don’t need as much sleep as you do.”

Her daughter pouted. Tauriel tipped her nose and now she demonstratively crossed her arms in front of her chest. But actually Tauriel didn’t mind Míriel sitting here next to her.

They sat in silence, both looking at the stars; Tauriel thoughtfully and her daughter with the mild interest of a child.

“Mommy, you like the starlight very much, don’t you?” Míriel asked after a while. “Because it is memory, isn’t it”?

Tauriel smiled and nodded. Her observant daughter had discovered her mother’s love for the stars very early; they had already had this conversation before. Míriel had asked very earnestly what it was about the starlight and Tauriel had explained to her where the stars came from and why the Silvan elves loved their light so much.

The thought that she had also told someone else about the starlight a long time ago came to her mind but she didn’t allow it and quickly cut it off.

“It is”, she confirmed. “But there’s even more to it. The starlight _is_ those whose memory we keep in our hearts.”

The little girl at her side glanced up curiously. That was new to her.

“There is a legend among our elders”, Tauriel began. “Oh, what am I saying! More than a legend.” She laughed; a golden melodic sound. “It must be true. It says that those who die loved and grieved for become a star in the moment their soul leaves this earth.”

Míriel’s mouth fell slightly open.

“And that we should not shed too many tears because they are here. They are watching over us.” Tauriel made a graceful gesture towards the sky. “And for just one night they are allowed to visit those they left behind in their dreams. To tell them that everything’s alright and to give them hope and strength. Then they’ll only exist in the eternal floating streams above. Shining forever in the love they shared on this earth. Waiting for their beloved ones to shine by their side. Until then, save their light in your heart. It is precious and might help you find your way.”

Míriel gazed at the stars in newfound awe. “Do you know someone who is a star now?” she asked curiously.

A smile slowly spread on Tauriel’s lips. “Yes”, she said slightly wistfully. “Yes, I do. And I will always remember that person when I look at the night sky, no matter how many years pass me by.”

And one of the stars above seemed to blink as she said that.

THE END


End file.
